


To Keep Heated Order

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash February, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia instructs, Rey obeys, Jessika moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Heated Order

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [Star Wars Fruitbowl Femslash Challenge](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/580.html), for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february), for [Polyshipping Day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/), and for [The Force Awakens Kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=206394#cmt206394) "Leia/Rey/Jessika, Leia tells them what to do".

Rey’s on her knees in front of Jessika, her head tilted back, a hand fisted in her hair. Jessika’s hips buck, and Rey can feel the ripple of heat around her fingers where they’re buried deep in Jessika’s cunt. She strokes her fingertips a little lower, until she finds the slightly harder roundness of her g-spot just inside, and Jessika groans throatily as Rey massages it.

Jessika’s naked, her body stretched out above Rey, her hands pressed back against the table and her spine arching forward. Her skin looks pale in the room’s lighting, and Rey’s mouth feels like it’s watering. 

She wants to taste Jessika _everywhere_. But she hasn’t been given permission yet.

“Three fingers,” Leia says. Her voice is warm and quiet. “She can take it.”

Jessika gasps, fingers curling around to grip the tabletop’s edge, her juices dripping on to Rey’s knuckles.

Rey obeys instinctively. She pulls out enough that she can press the tip of a third finger up against the others, and Jessika opens readily, her insides so soft. Rey can hear herself panting; she’s only bare from the waist-up, and she’s so wet she must be soaking through her underwear.

She’s seen General Organa giving orders in the midst of battle, but this is different. Here she’s only Leia, no rank and no superiority, and she’s explained to Rey that when it comes to sex, no order is absolute. She’s told Rey how to voice any objections and made sure Rey understands that she is free to do so.

It’s appreciated, but Rey _wants_ to follow those orders. 

She wants Leia to order her to undress, to bend over her bed, to spread her legs and fuck herself back against Leia’s hand. She wants Leia to order her mouth between Jessika’s thighs, to tell Rey to lick at Jessika’s cunt until she’s shaking and begging for more. She wants Leia to order her to press her face to Leia’s breasts, to straddle her lap and ride her fingers, to be told when she needs to hold on and when she’s allowed to come.

After all those years spent looking out for herself, defending herself against Jakku’s worst, it’s surprising how safe it feels to surrender her control like this.

Jessika gasps, hand pulling tighter at Rey’s hair. “Harder,” Leia murmurs, and Rey’s fingers thrust in fast enough to make Jessika _keen_ , her bare feet sliding a little as her knees shake. 

Rey can hear the clip of Leia’s heels against the floor behind her - Leia is still fully dressed. For the moment. 

“Make her come for me,” Leia says, and Jessika curses in a rough voice. “Make her cry out loud enough for everyone to hear.”

Her hand settles against the nape of Rey’s neck, and Rey arches back into it, like a creature being petted. 

“Make her come, Rey, and when you’re done you can spread yourself open for me.” The weight of her hand grows a little firmer, pressure curling around the back of Rey’s neck. “Would you like that?”

Jessika curses again, and Rey can feel herself throbbing beneath her clothes. “Yes,” she manages, little more than a hiss, trying to resist the urge to push her palm down between her own thighs.

Leia’s thumb strokes along her hairline. “Good girl.”

The tight heat around Rey’s fingers clenches and convulses. “Damn _right_ she’s good,” Jessika moans, pulling at Rey’s hair as her body undulates.

Leia’s laughter is soft and low. “Make her come,” she says again, and Rey leans forward, opening her mouth around Jessika’s clit, always ready to do as Leia asks.


End file.
